Academic Halves
The Academic Halves is the best friend pairing of Top Half and Bottom Half, two recurring characters in Girl Meets World. Quotes Trivia *"Academic Top Half" and "Academic Bottom Half" are their official onscreen credits. *The Writers claim Top and Bottom Half are the characters' real names, and that they are related. *Together, they possess enough strength, stamina, and dexterity, to aptly create the walk and physical appearance of the much taller "Prettyboy Hipster" identity. *They are both members of the JQA Spelling Bee and Debate Teams. *They have been together in every scene featuring their characters. *They share a self-deprecating sense of humor. *Despite their fear of females, they feel an instant rapport with Riley. *They briefly attended the same History class with Farkle, Riley, and Maya. *They both wear glasses. *Bottom Half tends to wear bow ties. *Potvin played the character of "Shane" in the Jessie ''episode "Acting with the Frenemy." *The actors reunited as co-stars on the Disney Channel/XD series ''MECH-X4. Nathaniel James Potvin stars as Ryan Walker and Kamran (now credited as) Lucas as his best friend, Harris Harris Jr. *Nathaniel co-stars with Rowan Blanchard (along with her siblings Carmen and Shane) in the film "A World Away," directed by her father, Mark Blanchard. History Season 1 Girl Meets Popular Arriving at school, Riley and Maya spot a "Prettyboy Hipster" passing out invitations. Certain that only Maya will get one, Riley is ecstatic to discover that she is the intended recipient of the invitation. On the day of the party, Riley, escorted by her father and Maya, watch the Prettyboy enter the correct residence. But when Riley rings the doorbell, she is shocked to discover Farkle greeting her. Stepping inside, much to her own horror, but Maya and her dad's amusement, Riley realizes that she is attending a "Geek Party!" Her humiliation is magnified, as the Prettyboy Hipster's true identity as the Academic Halves, is revealed. Despite her initial annoyance, Riley reluctantly finds herself having fun during the small gathering, and her genuine warmth and easy charm enchants everyone (save the all-but-ignored hostess, Isadora Smackle) and the Academic Halves eagerly embrace the idea shared by their male companions, that Riley should be made their Queen. The following Monday, the pair of friends are on hand in Mr. Matthews History class to witness the debut of Riley Matthews, Harajuku Empress Fairy Queen. At first leery of the change in his daughter, her unexpected desire "to seek knowledge," causes Mr. Matthews to reassess his position. He quickly swoops upon the Academic Halves and questions them. They admit that females generally frighten them. From that, Mr. Matthews seems secure enough to offer a tenuous approval of his daughter's transition to the "Dork Side." Later in the week, the Academic Halves, their new Queen, and Farkle comprise the JQA '''Spelling Bee Team facing that of Einstein Academy, featuring their mutual friend, Smackle. Due to the master plan of Maya, Riley is forced to realize that she didn't really know what a Harajuku Girl truly was, and that fact causes her to abdicate her crown. However, as she does so, Riley freely admits that she truly enjoyed her time with them, and considers them "pretty cool," which her former subjects greatly appreciate. Girl Meets Smackle In the first of the final two meetings between the teams representing '''JQA and the Einstein Academy, to close out the Interscholastic Debate Season, the Academic Halves, can only watch with disappointment, as Mr. Matthews pushes their overconfident teammate, Farkle, back down, and declares Isadora Smackle as the winner on the topic of school uniforms. Leaving their whimpering leader supine on the cafeteria floor, the pair and their other team member, Yogi, are surprised to be approached by Lucas Friar, who actually discusses the debate with them until a recovered Farkle manages to join them. The next day, when the Debate Team meets in the History class, their fourth member, Yogi, decides to leave the group. Before the remaining trio can even consider a replacement, Lucas enters the room, and expresses his desire to join the Debate Team. The Academics Halves are dubious of the concept, and mildly ridicule Lucas' apparent incompatibility with themselves. But Farkle stands up for his friend, and welcomes the Texan to the team. They are then joined by Riley and Maya wearing Smackle's glasses, which suddenly makes her seem more approachable. After a bit of friendly banter, the girls announce they want to take Farkle out. The Academic Halves watch Farkle fall down again (this time prostrate) as they learn another girl wants to meet Farkle. By the next week, they learn the other girl was Smackle, whom has undergone a physical and seemingly spiritual makeover from Riley and Maya. And that Lucas is being prepped as their not-so-secret weapon against her, by exploiting Smackle's sudden resultant girliness for the final debate. The topic of the debate is whether beauty is skin deep. As they watch Farkle, and then Lucas, present their well-argued position that beauty is not skin deep, the pair are confident when the transformed Smackle, looking rather airy and unprepared, steps up to speak. But their hopes are crushed when Smackle eloquently expresses that beauty is skin deep, a reality which is unfortunate, but not debatable. Along with Farkle and Lucas, the Academic Halves watch with begrudging admiration, as Isadora Smackle earns her unblemished perfect debate season. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Pairings Category:Students Category:JQA Students Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1